The Mist of the Barron Desert
by Miss McGee
Summary: What would happen if Temari didn't exist? What if Neji had a twin sister that was sent to Suna when she was only a month old? How would Neji and the rest of the Hyuuga clan take it? Kiyomi Hyuuga, AKA Kasumi; The Mist of the Barron Desert, is about to be in for the ride of her life!
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own naruto! I only own Kiyomi Hyuuga!

* * *

-13 Years Before Series Start-

"Lord Kazekage," one of the village council members said as he walked up to the leader of the Hidden Sand Village.

"What is it, Ryuunosuke?" asked the Kazekage as he looked up from the paperwork on his desk.

"The Hokage has a request of the Sand," The council member, Ryuunosuke, told him as he bowed deeply.

"What is it?"

"To take an infant in our care," He responded as he stood straight up.

"Why? Why cant he do it?" The Kazekage asked, annoyed.

"The father of the girl wants her as far away from Konoha as possible," Ryuunosuke told him as a female Jonin entered the office, holding the month old girl.

"What's her situation?" The Kazekage asked, now intrigued by the request.

"Her father, Hizashi Hyuuga, wants her to live a life away from the destiny that the branch family deals with," Replied the female Jonin holding the young Hyuuga.

"Akane, how strong does the Kekkei Genkai flow in her?"

"It flows stronger in her than any member has seen before," The Jonin, Akane, replied. "Even from birth, Lord Hiashi knew that she would surpass the Main Household."

The Kazekage nodded, "Does Hiashi know about this?"

"No he doesn't, Lord Kazekage," Ryuunosuke told him. "Hizashi told us that he had reported that she had died quietly in her sleep."

Again, the Kazekage nodded, "What is her name?"

"Her name is Kiyomi Hyuuga," Akane responded as her crystal blue eyes drifted down to the sleeping infant. "But Hizashi told us to give her another name so her origins wouldn't be discovered."

"Her name shall be Kasumi," Lord Kazekage told his Council member and the top ranking Jonin.

"Her father even sent a scroll with the Gentle Fist Style that will tell her how to perform the jutsus," Ryuunosuke informed the Lord. "As well as how to perform the Taijutsu style of the clan and how to use the Byakugan. Not only that, but these too."

He held a necklace and a scroll with Kiyomi's name on it out to the Kazekage, who took it to examine it. The necklace, a simple leather cord, held a pendant on it. A bird with its wings out as if it were flying made of silver. The Kazekage nodded as he handed it back to Ryuunosuke.

"Take her to my wife Karura, have her watch over the child. Kasumi shall be told she is my daughter until she is old enough to understand," Lord Kazekage ordered, looking to Ryuunosuke. "And only Karura, the Council, and I will know of her origins until then."

"But My Lord, how will we hide her from the Konoha Ninja that come here?" The Council Member asked as he tried to think of the possibilities. "She has the distinct feature of any Hyuuga."

"Cover her eyes when she goes out and a Konoha Ninja is in the village," He ordered. "If, when she graduates the academy, she chooses to cover her eyes with her headband, do not stop her."

Ryuunosuke and Akane nodded in understanding. "You are dismissed."

"Hai, Lord Kazekage," The two replied before bowing deeply and retreating out of the office.

"I will take her to Karura," Akane told the older man as she looked up to him, her black hair moving with the movement.

"Alright, My Daughter," Ryuunosuke, now known as Akane's father, told her before he walked back to join the other Council Members to inform them of the Kazekage's decision.

When Akane approached Karura, "Lady Karura," She said, bowing deeply to the wife of the Kazekage.

She turned to the Jonin, "Akane, please just call me Karura."

The Sand Jonin nodded, "Lord Kazekage has told me and my father that you are to take care of the infant in my arms."

Karura nodded, "What is her name?"

"Her name is Kiyomi Hyuuga," She told her, taking in the shocked look on the older woman's face before continuing. "Lord Kazekage told us she is to be called Kasumi. And she shall be told that she is his and your daughter until she is old enough to understand."

The Kazekage's wife nodded, "Hand her over."

Akane obeyed the order of her Lord's wife and handed the child over to her care. When the child was in the woman's arms, she opened her eyes to look up at her. Showing her pupil-less lilac colored eyes to her. A trademark sign of a Hyuuga member. "Ah, Little Kasumi. Mist of the Barron Desert. You will be a great Ninja," She told the little girl.

The little Hyuuga, now known as Kasumi Daughter of the Kazekage, looked almost identical to her father when he was her age. Only a month old.

"Lord Kazekage told Father and I that only you, the Council, and he will know of her origins," The Sand Jonin told the Kazekage's wife. "Then Kiyomi when she is old enough."

She nodded before she went to a nursery she had set up for her first baby before she lost it. Her one year old son had his own room, but this was a room set up for a baby girl.

-2 years before Series Start-

"Father!" shouted a newly appointed Genin Kasumi as she ran up to her 'Father'. Even though she already knew she wasn't his daughter, but a man's from Konoha, she still called him 'father'.

"What is it, Kasumi?" asked the Kazekage as he looked up from his paperwork.

"Look! I graduated the academy!" She said excitedly as she held up her newly acquired Sand headband for him to see.

"I see you did," He told her, a smile evident in his voice. "Congratulations, Kasumi."

She smiled as she tied the headband over her eyes to hide her eyes when she went on missions. "Can you see well, Kasumi?"

She nodded, "Yes! Extremely well!"

Her brown hair went to her hips even though she kept it up in two ponytails high on her head and her skin had a slight sun-kissed color to it. She now wore a pair of black shorts under a sky blue colored skirt that reached her ankles with slits up to her hips, a fishnet shirt with a sky blue strip across her breasts stopping below her breasts with bandages starting from there to her skirt, and a pair of black knee high ninja shoes.

"Very good," The Kazekage told her, a slight smile on his face. "Go meet with Akane, she is expecting you."

"Why, if I may ask?" She asked, confused.

"Until Gaara graduates, she will be training you and Kankuro," He explained to her.

"Hai," She told him, nodding in understanding before taking off to meet her Sensei and brother.

-Chuunin Exam Arc-

"How much longer, Akane-Sensei, Baki-Sensei?" asked a very impatient Kankuro.

"We're almost there, Kankuro," Akane replied to the young man, who nodded in response.

When the group of five approached the Konoha Gates, they were stopped by the guards. "Whoa, papers," Said the first, he had spiky bluish hair and what looked like a single bandage across his nose.

Akane and Baki nodded, showing them their papers. The two guards nodded, letting them pass through. "You must meet with the Hokage about your stay here for the exams," The second guard called out to the group.

The two Jonin nodded before the group made their way to the Hokage tower. When the group was told to go into the Hokage's office, they all bowed in respect. "Welcome to Konoha. Lord Kazekage has already sent your registration forms to me," He told them. "Here are the keys to the rooms you will be residing when during your stay."

He handed two hotel room keys to Akane, who took the keys. "Go see the village before the first test. Get well acquainted with the village," Lord Hokage told the Sand Ninjas.

The group just nodded before bowing deeply in respect, except for Gaara, before leaving the office.

"You three will go and see the village while Baki and I go to the hotel to get us checked in," Akane told them, looking to the trio of Sand Genin.

Kasumi and Kankuro nodded before walking off in a different direction. Gaara just disappeared in a whirl of sand before the two Jonin headed to the hotel in the center of the village.

'I wonder if I'll get to see my brother?' Kasumi asked herself. 'I guess I'll just have to find out. But they cant know about me until the time is right.'

"What's wrong, Kasumi?" Kankuro asked, looking to his younger 'sister'.

"Its nothing, Kankuro," She told him after she came back to reality. "I was just thinking."

The older Genin nodded before the two ran into a group of three Academy Students. "What do you want kids?" Kankuro asked, annoyed.

He didn't even bother taking in their appearance before the one with the scarf kicked him in the shin. "What was that for, you little brat?" Kankuro hissed, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt and lifting him off of the ground.

"Kankuro, stop it," Kasumi told the older Genin, sighing and rubbing her temples.

She still had her headband covering her eyes, she wasn't about to take the headband off in this village. "Why should I, Kasumi?" he snapped, tightening his grip on the boy's shirt.

But he suddenly let him go when he was hit in the back of the head by a rock. The two Sand Genin looked to who threw the rock to reveal a boy with spiky black hair and onyx colored eyes to match standing in the tree behind them.

"Kankuro!" said a voice full of malice from in the same tree as the other boy.

"G-Gaara?" Kankuro asked, sounding scared.

"You're a disgrace to our village!" he snapped. "Do you remember why we're here?"

"Y-yes, G-Gaara," He stuttered, obviously scared of the younger boy.

He disappeared in a whirl of sand once again before two other Leaf Genin ran up to them. Kiyomi turned to them, she noticed, even with her eyes covered, that the Kunoichi had pale pink hair, emerald green eyes, and healthy shaded pale skin. She wore some kind of outfit distinct to a clan in Konoha, but Kasumi couldn't put a finger on it. She just put it aside as she turned her attention to the boy with her.

He had spiky blonde hair, slightly tanned skin with whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and deep blue eyes. He wore, what looked like, a pair of orange pants and a blue and orange jacket paired with a pair of blue ninja sandals.

"Who are you? You're from Suna," The Kunoichi pointed out. "Where are your papers?"

"I'm Kasumi, also known as The Mist in the Barron Desert," The Hyuuga explained to her. "And this is my brother, Kankuro. We're here for the Chuunin Exams."

She told her as she held up her passport to enter Konoha. "You obviously can't see," The boy from earlier told them, emotionlessly. "So why are you a Ninja?"

"There is more to me than meets the eye," Kasumi told him, looking to him. "Care to tell us your names?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno," The pink-haired Kunoichi told them.

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde knucklehead shouted a bit too loudly with a thumbs up.

"Quiet down," Kasumi groaned, holding her head in her hand. "You're already giving me a headache."

"Let's go, Kasumi," Kankuro told the younger Genin. "Let's get back to Akane-Sensei and Baki-Sensei."

She nodded before leading the way to hotel, leaving the Konoha Genin behind.

"Well that was… interesting," the Kunoichi known as Sakura said as they watched the Sand Siblings leave to meet at the hotel with the two sensei.

* * *

A/N: This is how I think things would turn out if Neji had a twin sister and if Temari didn't exist. When Kiyomi was taken in by the Kazekage.


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own Naruto! I only own Kiyomi Hyuuga!

* * *

-Kiyomi-

"You two weren't gone long," Akane-Sensei told us, sounding surprised as Kankuro and I walked into their hotel room.

"Besides, what are you doing in our room?" Baki-Sensei asked us before going back to reading the scroll in front of him.

"Akane-Sensei, I was wondering if you could help me with my Taijutsu?" I asked, bowing deeply.

"Sure thing, Kasumi," She said, smiling brightly.

I nodded as I stood straight, "Where did Lord Hokage tell us we could train?" I heard Kankuro ask from beside me.

"He told us that we could use Training Grounds 9," Baki-Sensei replied to my 'brother's' question without even looking at him.

The two of us nodded, "Well, Akane-Sensei, we had better be going then."

My sensei nodded before the two of began the trek to the training grounds.

When we got there, after a walk of comfortable silence, I noticed that there was already a team of Genin training there. I walked out of the forest and announced my presence. "Hello."

I noticed that Akane-Sensei was still in the trees. "Who are you?" The team's sensei asked me, giving me a suspicious look.

"I am Kasumi. Better known as The Mist of the Barron Desert," I replied, looking at him. My eyes widened under my headband as I sensed a chakra similar to my own. 'He must be my twin!' I thought before I regained my composure.

"Why are you here?" Asked the only girl on the team. "I can tell you're from Suna by your headband."

I giggled slightly at that, "Yes. I am, my brothers and I are here for the Chuunin Exams," I told them, smirking. "I am also the Kazekage's daughter."

I noticed their eyes widened at the last bit of information, to which I just smirked. "So since we are here for the Exams, Akane-Sensei and I came to train my Taijutsu."

"Want to test your Taijutsu against mine?" I noticed their sensei's look alike was the one talking to me.

"It would be an honor," I told him, smiling. But on the inside I was panicking, 'How am I going to do this without getting questioned?!' I asked myself. 'Oh well. If it comes down to it, I'll just tell them the truth.'

He got into a stance I hadn't seen before, but I shook it off. I just stood there, waiting for him to start. When he lunged at me with a fist at the ready, I dodged. All the while trying to make sure I didn't give away my fighting style.

When the sensei-look-alike stopped, I stood straight up, "How about I take you all on?" I asked, smiling.

They were shocked, but agreed. The four of them stood at the ready. But before I knew it, the four of them were all around me. Trying to attack me from all directions. I smirked, I got into a stance that was for a jutsu known only to my clan. "Rotation!" I shouted, spinning extremely fast and forcing chakra out to create a sphere of chakra around me. They couldn't stop in time, so the four of them collided with my sphere of chakra. Knocking them on their asses.

When I stopped spinning, I stood straight; waiting for them to question me. It was my brother who started the questioning.

"Who are you?! And how do you know of our techniques?!" He snarled, ready to attack me.

I turned to him, "You really want to know? Well to begin, I am your twin sister."

"That's not true! My twin sister died when we were only a month old!" He shouted, earning confused looks from his teammates. "And her name was Kiyomi! Not Kasumi!"

"That's the thing, my real name is Kiyomi," I told him. "Father wanted me to have a real life. Not one decided by the main branch!"

I reached up to my headband and untied it, holding it in my hand as my hand dropped to my side. Their eyes widened at the sight of my eyes.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Neji shouted to me, getting angrier by the second.

"Really? Then does this?" I asked as I ran through the hand seals for the Byakugan. When I was done, I opened my eyes with my Byakugan activated. The veins around my eyes were now noticeable as well as my pupils.

Neji took a step back towards his teammates, "H-how? My father told me you died when I asked about your picture!"

"Father told me, in a scroll he had wrote before he sent me to Suna, that he reported to Lord Hiashi that I had died in my sleep," I told him before I deactivated my Byakugan.

I got the shock of my life when Neji ran up to me and threw his arms around my neck. I hesitantly put my arms around his shoulders.

When Neji pulled away, I retied my headband around my eyes. "Do not, and I mean do not tell Lord Hiashi about this until my match in the third round of the finals," I told him, to which he nodded. "Thanks, Neji."

"No problem, Kiyomi," He told me with a smile, a small smile.

"Now, I had better be going," I told him. "But we will speak again soon."

He nodded before I took off at high speed from the training grounds. 'Brother, I will make sure you are safe! Even if it's the last thing I do! I don't want you hurt in the invasion!' I told myself as I made my way through the trees.

I noticed that Akane-Sensei had left. To be honest, I didn't care. When I landed on the Hokage Monument, I started to look out over Konoha.

"Hey! Kasumi!"

I whirled around to see who called me. It was none other than Sakura Haruno. "What do you want?"

"I saw Neji hug you," She told me. "Why? He doesn't know you!"

"What would you know?" I asked, more hatefully than I had intended.

"I know that there is know way you could know him since you're from Suna," She told me, getting angrier.

"Can I tell you something and you not tell a soul?" I asked as I looked up to the sky, watching the clouds float by.

"Depends on what it is," She replied.

I nodded before turning to face her. I reached up to untie my headband. I was looking at the ground before I looked her in the eyes. I heard her gasp in shock. "Those eyes! They're the Hyuuga eyes!"

I nodded, "Neji is my twin brother. My father sent me to Suna when I was only a month old."

"How can I believe you?" she asked, cautiously.

"Show this to Hinata," I told her as I took my necklace from my neck. "Her father will know it instantly."

She nodded before taking the necklace in her hand. "Go and find Hinata."

She nodded before taking off to find my cousin.

* * *

-Hinata-

I was walking with Kiba and Akamaru when Sakura came running up to me. "What is it, Sakura?" Kiba asked her, confused as to why she was running.

"Kasumi told me to find Hinata," She replied as she looked to me.

"W-who?" I asked, stuttering.

"Kasumi. The Mist of the Barron Desert," She replied, looking at a necklace in her hand.

"M-may I-I see it?" I asked, looking at her.

She handed it to me and I took it from her. When I opened my hand, I gasped. 'T-this is-!'


End file.
